Ino Assassin
by writer6886
Summary: Ino deserts Konoha after encountering two strange creatures leaving her without the will to live. She finds herself with a strange group that gives her a new reason to live. Character Deaths. Part of my Marvel/Naruto crossover
1. Death and Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto

Death and Despair

Ino walked through the desert, the wind throwing sand into her skin sometimes causing it to break. Ino lost in despair felt nothing as she continued forward. The death of her friend Choji and her sensei Asuma weighed heavy on her. She, Choji, Raiduo, and Aoba were assigned by Tsunadi to hunt down and stop the Atkatsuki after the massacre at the Fire Temple. While waiting at a supposed meeting place the team got a call to go back Asuma's group. They attempted to join the group but were met with two strange creatures. One was a black shadow with a dolls face the other was a large rat with a crystal cane. Both were wearing Atkatsuki rings and coats. "Going somewhere?" The rat called.

"Who are you?" Aoba asked fiercely.

"I am Verminous Rex, and dis is my partner Vallow. Ve are new members of de Atkatsuki, and ve are on are vay to Konoha." The large rat replied.

"Trip ends here." Raiduo said pulling out his ebony blade.

"As you vish." Verminous said raising his cane. Suddenly the cane increased to the size of Iog as he swung it at the group separating Ino and Choji from Raido and Aoba. "Sakon go after de young vones." The rat ordered.

"It's Wallow you fat moron." The shadow called, before slinking off after Ino and Choji.

Verminous slowly walked after his targets calling, "Come out my little play things."

Suddenly a flock of crows flew out surrounding rat. Verminous started to swing his cane trying to clear the area. Raiduo using the crows as a diversion charged in with his Ebony blade thrusting the attack forward. Verminous catching the attack coming swung his tail knocking his attacker down. Verminous lifted his cane about to crush Raiduo. Suddenly crows start swarming the large rat allowing Raiduo to escape.

Elsewhere Wallow followed his quarry into the building. 'They're here. I can feel their misery.' Wallow thought looking around. Suddenly a large hand flew out of the shadows attempting to grab him. Wallow flattens himself on the ground and slinks away into the darkness. Choji walked out of the shadows as he kept his guard up looking around. Wallow shot up behind Choji and wrapped him in black tentacles. "Hello my large friend. Where is your company..." Wallow went silent as his eyes went blank. As life flowed back into the creatures eyes he released Choji.

"Good job Ino."

"I couldn't have done it without you distracting him." Ino replied through Wallow.

"Alright get ready. I'll squash it like a bug." Choji said carefully.

"On three." Ino replied. "One...two...three!"

Choji clapped his hands together attempting to crush the Atkatsuki member. As soon as the dust settles Choji saw Wallow on the ground with two masks. Black tentacles shot up from the ground wrapping themselves around Choji's arms. Wallow stood up revealing one creature on each side. "I'll hold him. You take the one that possessed you." The left wallow called.

"Thank you brother." The right wallow replied before slinking off into the shadows.

"So you were awake while Ino held your brother. That's how you survived." Choji said realizing what happened.

"Brilliant Holmes." Wallow said sarcastically. "No wonder you rely on Shikamaru from planning. Your all bulk and no brain."

"Are you commenting about my weight?" Choji called turning red.

"Yes I'm sure weight is a sensitive subject. Especially with Ino." Wallow watched as Choji's rage disappeared. "Yes, you like her. But large people disgust her. How does that make you feel? You being in love with a girl who will never love you." Wallow's eyes began to glow as he continued to stare at his quarry. "What good is life, without love? Why go through all the torment of seeing the girl you love and know she despises you." Wallow released Choji's arms and produced a kunai. "Why not end it?" Choji's arms shrunk as he took the weapon his eyes filled with defeat. "Yes end it. End your suffering."

Suddenly Choji stabbed the kunai into Wallow's face. A loud shriek came from the creature as he slowly turned to ash. "Every time I was injured Ino was there with a fruit basket. She was always by my bedside waiting for me to heal." Choji said reminiscently. "She never once despised me."

Outside Verminous slammed his cane into the ground raising debris to clear the crows away. Verminous continued his walk as he searched for the two shinobi. His resurrection had made him smarter and stronger than ever before. Not to mention the animal senses he had gained. Turning his head left he heard a twig break. Kneeing down Verminous made a few hand signals as he unleashed a set of rats into the grass. The large rat stood up and waited as Aoba leaped up swatting rats away. "Earth Barrier, Clay Prison." A large dome made of rocks appeared trapping Aoba and Raido inside.

Raido took his Ebony Blade and started to strike against dome attempting to dig out. "Stop!" Aoba called out. "Listen." Raido remained still as he heard a scratching noise from below. Suddenly a bunch of rats burst from the ground attacking two inside the dome.

"Enjoy your meal my pets." Verminous said as he walked towards the building.

Back inside Wallow found Ino and engaged her in combat. Although Ino was skilled in taijutsu she was no match for her opponent. Wallow back handed Ino scratching her face. "That's quite a nice look for you. It's an improvement compared to what you looked like before. " Wallow taunted. "What an ugly thing you are. No wonder Sasuke left you."

Ino shrank back as the words stung. "Has any guy approached you? Ever wanted to be with you? Said they loved you?" Wallow continued as Ino sank to her knees. The shadow creature pulled out a kunai. "Look at you a fat disgusting retch all alone while everyone else has a love connection. Tell me wouldn't be better to end it rather than continue a life without love?"

Ino slowly took the blade looking at it thoughtfully. The creature was right what is life without love?

As Ino put the blade to her throat she immediately heard a voice, "Stop!" Ino looked around before looking up as Choji came crashing down crushing Wallow grinding him into the ground.

The large ninja reverted back to normal form as he knelt down looking deep into Ino's eyes. "Don't ever doubt how much people care about you. There are people who love you." Choji paused for a second then said, "I love you."

Ino's eyes glimmered with tears as began to fall. She and Choji had been friends for a long time, she had never looked at him as anything more, until now. "I love you too."

Ino moved in until Choji's face changed as if he was in some king of pain. Looking him over Ino found the end of a cane through the chest. The end of the cane pulled out as Verminous Rex stood behind the ninja before knocking Ino through a column and a wall. "A pity Sakon. You vere once a master assassin. Now you are a has been."

Ino awoke to find herself in a hospital bed with Shikamaru sitting by her. There she learned the terrible truth that Choji and Asuma had died. Shikamaru was the only survivor of his team just as Ino was also the only survivor. Immediately Ino turned over crying into her pillow. The one who had loved her had died leaving Ino to feel more alone than ever before. That night Ino wrote a letter then disappeared out of the hospital window.

Now she was in the desert with no where to go. Ino dropped to ground pulling out a small blade ready to end it. After two minutes she threw the blade to the ground screaming in anger. "Aargh! I can't do anything right! Not even kill myself. It's not fair. I'm useless to everyone!"

After five minutes of screaming and banging in the dirt, she looked to the left and saw a small village in the a mountains. With no real direction Ino decided to head there. Reaching the village Ino stepped into the first building noticing many ninjas clad in black. Ino stood in the doorway unsure of what to next. Deciding she was in the wrong place the young blond stepped back before a voice called, "Come child. Let us have a look at you."

Ino hesitated not sure what the right decision was. "Don't be shy child come in." The man called walked in timidly as the ninja all looked at her. "Tell me what is in our guest's eyes."

"Despair." A male voice called.

"Lack of self worth." A female said.

"Loneliness." Another male called.

"Understood." The man up front said grimly. "So what brings the child here?" He asked.

"I was just wandering and I saw a building. I just need provisions." Ino replied timidly.

"I think you need more than just provisions young lady." The strangely. "What you need is purpose and we The Hand can give it to you."

Ino thought for a moment then asked, "What do I have to do?"

"Learn." The man replied.


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel and Naruto

In the weeks that followed Ino was put through physical, mental, and weapons training. The first two weeks were the toughest considering Ino's mental state. No matter what progress Ino made she couldn't let the fact that Choji died and she didn't save him. Stick, the leader of the Hand and a blind warrior skilled in byakugan, took her to a secluded spot where five pillars surrounded the place each one marked with a nature symbol.

"What's on your mind?" Stick asked.

"I keep seeing Choji with that cane through his chest. No matter how hard I try, I can't get that image out of my mind." Ino said clutching her skull.

"Then don't." Stick replied. "Remember that image and use it as fuel. Remember what happened to your friend. Do you want that to happen to someone else?"

"Of course not. No one should have to watch their friend die." Ino shouted. "I would do anything to stop another from feeling such pain."

"Then do so. Remember the past, but don't live in it. Now I have brought you here for an important part of your training. Nature manipulation." Stick pulled out a square piece of paper. "This paper will show what nature element you are. Water the paper becomes wet, wind it will tear in half, fire it will burn, lighting it will crinkle, and earth it will turn to sand."

Ino took the paper as it tore right in half.

"Wind eh?" Stick said pulling out two titanium sais with a purple jewel in the center. "These will help. The gem in the center is a chakra stone. It will help with the nature manipulation among other skills."

Ino took the weapons and played with them a bit.

"Wind is the best for assassins." Stick spoke up. "Since wind is associated with air, wind users can sense their targets by when they merely breathe. It can also allow you to know how many enemies are in the area. Wind users can also infuse their weapons with chakra to make them sharper." Infusing his cane with chakra, Stick threw it at the wind column. The cane buried itself halfway into the stone.

Ino's jaw dropped as she saw the wood cut through stone. "As you have observed I have mastered the wind element. It has been very helpful due to my condition. Now I shall teach you." The teacher said. "Look at the jewel. Think of the wind, think of it blowing through your hair." Ino did as she was told. The weapon started to glow lightly surprising Ino. The glow soon dissipated "Focus!" Stick commanded. Ino did as she was told. "Now think of a light breeze surrounding the weapon. Increase the power of the wind to that of a twister." The weapon started to vibrate as wind chakra surrounded it. "Now throw it!" Ino tossed the sai as it shatter the earth column. "Now that you know how to use wind chakra all you have to do is learn to control it. Now let me teach you genjutsu."

Two weeks later Stick approached Ino "You have done well with your training. Now comes your final test. I have assignment. I want you to kill Zangei."

"Y-yes sir." Ino said uncomfortablly.

"This next bit of information should help you feel more comfortable. Zangei is holding the body of Asuma Saritobi."

"When do I leave?" Ino asked with a darkened expression.


	3. Retrieval

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Marvel Comics

Outside two guards were keeping watch before two arrows struck their heads killing them instantly. Ino clad in red walked over to the front door closing her eyes. "Five." She said emotionlessly before pulling out three arrows and infused them with chakra. Ino turned the bow sideways before releasing allowing the arrows to go through. Ino locked up the bow and entered the building where she saw a man was on the far end with an arrow through his head. Two gaurds next to the doors laid dead as two more were in the middle of the hall on each side. Ino stopped at the fifth dead man and closed her eyes again. "Three." Walking up the stairs before her she drew her sais. Entering the hall she immediatley stabbed one guard catching the other two's attention. The other two looked at Ino then their dead comerade. The two warriors drew kunai and charged before being quickly dispatched.

Zangei watched with horror as the intruder had killed eight of his men without breaking a sweat. Turning to a blue samurai he asked, "Aren't you going to do anything."

"I am doing something. I'm observing." The samurai replied.

Ino walked toward up to the door before leaping back as a large axe crashed through the door. A large red haired warrior in a black ninja uniform walked out of the door with a double edge ax. The warrior gave a hard side swing. The axeman looked around to see if he hit his quarry. To his disappointment there wasn't a body. "Over here." A voice called behind. The warrior turned to see Ino glide down the hilt of the ax piercing his skull with her sai. The large man fell to the ground vibrating the area.

"I've seen enough." The samuri said before leaving the room.

Ino dispatched four other guards before throwing a sai at the door. The samuri caught weapon before tossing back to the intruder who caught weapon playing with it lightly. "Nice trick. A high level wind assassin. Can find her oponent by their mere breath. Fun and games are over. I am of the Secret Samuri Order. Those who see us soon die." The warrior made multiple hand signals covering the area in mist blinding his opponent. The samuri held his breath so not to alert her to his movements. Carefully he crept behind her before giving a quick swing cutting Ino's off. The mist warrior smiled in triumph until a sharp pain was felt in his chest. Immediately the samuri was in front of the exit door with a sai in his chest looking at Ino. "G-gen-jutsu? How?"

Ino raised her sai showing him the purple jewel before twisting the weapon killing him. Zangei sat in his office watching the whole thing sweat build up. The collecter watched the door carefully waiting for his chance to strike. The door knob turned as Zangei pushed a button letting kunai loose from his desk and at the door. The door opened as the mist samuri fell full of kunai.

Ino walked in keeping her eyes on her target. "I'm here for the body of Asuma Saritobi?"

"I don't have it." Zangei replied.

Ino threw her sai cutting into his ear. "That's not what heard. Where is Asuma's body?"

"In the basement casket AS." The collector answered.

Ino walked over to Zangei who was paralyzed with fear. The assassin grabbed her sai and said, "Thank You."

As soon Ino left Zangei made a immediate call.

The Atkatsuki were together with the exception of Hidan and Kakuzu who were on their way to Konoha for the nine tails and Tobi and Sasori who were sent to grab the four tails. Pain was making plans to capture the other jinchuuriki. Gaara was free thanks to Mephisto's interference causing the death of Deidara. (See Devil's Labyrinth for details) Hidan and Kakuzu had already delivered the two tails. Vengence and Pou Fou were on their way bringing back the three tails. The five tails and the seven tails were already captured. Those at the meeting were Zetsu, Verminous Rex, and Spider Psycho. "Konan and I will go after the six tails while rest of you will stay here and wait until our armies are ready."

A beeping noise was soon heard catching everyones attention. Konan walked over to a computer screen and activated it revealing Zangei to be on the other end. "What can we help you with?"

"A blonde woman just took the body of Asuma Saritobi. She slaughtered everyone."

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"Stop her. I paid good money for that bounty." Zangei replied.

Pain motioned for Konan to move as he began talking to the collector."We gave you the body. What happens afterwards is your problem. Tell me why does the woman wanted Asuma's body?" Pain asked curiously.

"I don't know. She just showed up killing my men and demanded the body of Asuma."

"She killed all your men by herself?" Pain asked with interest. "Even your samuri?"

Zangei swallowed then replied, "Easily."

Outside Ino shoved a box containing her sensei's body into a wagon. The assassin formed a cross with the index and middle fingers before saying, "Release."

"We will send someone to interview you about this matter..."Pain started to say until he heard multiple explosions. Zangei screamed loudly as the building collapsed.

Ino watched as the building fell to the ground killing the collector inside. As soon as the dust settled Ino jumped on the wagon ready to go home.

Koharu walked through the kitchen making herself some tea. Suddenly the lights went out as the sounds of a child flowed through the house. Koharu looked around curious at the sound. She soon heard the sound of a child on the balcony. Looking up Koharu gasped as she saw the sharingan looking down at her. "Itachi?" The woman cried out in fear.

"You wish." A voice answered stepping into the moonlight.

"Sasuke?" Koharu asked surprised. "Where have you been? The whole town has been worried about you?"

"I've been around. Learned some secrets about you." Sasuke glared his eyes glowing.

"What sort of secrets?" Koharu asked.

"Secrets about how you pushed forward for the genocide of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke answered causing Koharu to shake in fear. "You had Itachi slaughter the Uchiha clan. Men, women and children." As he said the last word children appeared out of the dark all having the sharingan. Koharu looked around realizing she was surrounded. "Now you can be judged by the children you had slaughtered."

The children rushed at Koharu tackling her. Koharu fell to the ground locked in genjutsu and the penance stare. Sasuke smiled before leaving to find Danzo.

Author's note: Thank you for reading. Keep your eyes open the next instalment 'Avengers Assemble'


End file.
